Never Letting Go
by Michaelover101
Summary: Post 'A Vineyard Valentine” Logan gets back from London and talks with Rory. Rogan. OneShot.


**_Title:_** Never Letting Go.

**_Author: _**Michaelover101

**_Rating:_** M

**_Beta:_** Flynn

**_Summery:_** Post _'A Vineyard Valentine"_ Logan gets back from London and talks with Rory. Rogan. One-Shot.

_**Part 1/1**_

He opened the door and walked into the apartment throwing his bags near the entrance. He closed the door, took off his winter coat along with his suit coat and hung them up on the coat rack.

The minute the meeting had ended he booked the first flight out of London and into New Haven. He father would chew him out in the morning, but he didn't care at the moment.

He kicked off his shoes leaving them in the living room, knowing Rory would probably move them in the morning and reprimand him for leaving them there in the first place.

He smiled. He loved the fact that Rory had moved in not three weeks ago and they already had routines. The fact that every time he left something out, she would put it back, that if both of them got done with their work they would sit on the couch while she read and he watched TV, her laughing every few minutes and reading him a passage that made her laugh.

He loved that they were so different. That while he liked to indulge in junk food every once in while, she lived off the stuff, that she mocked even the best of movies, and if she'd seen the movies more than once she'd be quoting the scenes before they happened while he stayed silent and enjoyed her little reenactments.

It was hard now imagining what it was like in the apartment without her living in it, he thought as he loosened his tie and placed it on the counter. She would probably reprimand him for that too.

He opened the refrigerator and reached for a water, when he noticed a take out container and a note attached to the top of it. He took it out, along with the water, and read the note.

_Grabbed you something to eat when I went out_

_I thought you might be hungry when you got home._

_Rory_

He had called her from London telling her he wouldn't be back till really early in the morning. He smiled at the fact that she remembered him. He unscrewed the cap to the bottle, took a drink and put the carton back in the fridge, he wasn't that hungry.

He finished his water while making sure everything was locked. Rory probably checked before she had gone to bed. But he liked to double check just in case she missed something, he doubted it though.

He threw the empty water bottle away and walked into their room, unbuttoning his shirt on the way. He opened the door and threw his shirt on the couch on the side of the bed and pulled off his undershirt. He sat down at the end of the bed, took off his socks and grabbed a clean towel. He was about to go to the bathroom to wash off the grime and stress of being on an airplane and around his dad for the past forty eight hours, when he noticed Rory lying on top of the sheets in her pink Betty Boop pajamas, her Asia research books scattered all around her.

He smiled, put his towel on top of the dresser and gathered the books up, careful not to wake her. He put all the books in a pile on the nightstand next to the bed. He noticed that she was lying on his side of the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillows and the throw blanket pushed off her body.

She once told him that she would never be able to sleep by herself. She was just too used to the press of his body against hers. He had laughed, he felt the same way. He was used to waking up with Rory in his arms and it was comfortable like that. Without her, the bed felt awkward and empty.

He pulled the blanket back over her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning and going into the bathroom, towel in hand.

He turned on the water, stripped off the rest of his clothing, and stepped into the warming water, closing his eyes and let it hit his back, washing away the stress and hatred for his father. He opened his eyes and ducked his head under the water, smiling when he noticed the fruity scented shampoos and soaps next to his own. His thoughts instantly went to the girl in the next room.

She was looking forward to Asia, they both were. Two months of being thousands of miles away from his family and obligations and spending it with her. It was perfect. His father was crazy if he thought he was going to live in London for a year, let alone go after graduation.

He shut off the water and grabbed the towel drying off. Right now he wasn't going to think of it. Right now he had a beautiful girlfriend in the next room, and though they had sort of celebrated Valentine's Day in what had been a perfect weekend until his father showed up, he still felt bad about skipping out on the actual day.

He had had it all planned. Dinner at a nice restaurant, catch a cheesy and mockable romance movie down at the old theater, come back and open a bottle of champagne, all leading back into their bedroom for a night of… extra curricular activities. He smirked at his thought as he wrapped the towel around his waist and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

He walked out and went to the dresser pulling out a pair of boxers and putting them on. He took the towel, dried his hair a bit and threw it on the couch on top of his dress shirt. It would smell bad in the morning, the wetness of the towel mixing with the fabric of the shirt, but right now he didn't care.

He moved over to the bed and looked down at Rory. He frowned when he saw dried tears tracks making their way down her cheeks. He sighed. She had been crying; he knew she had sounded odd on the phone when he had called earlier, but when he asked about it, she said she'd been at the pub and the smoke had gotten in her system. He had accepted the excuse seeing as the pub could get stuffy at times.

But what killed him was the thought that she had possibly cried herself to sleep, which explained why she was not under the covers, why her books had been scattered around the bed and why she had been on his side of the bed.

He reached over and ran his thumb down her cheek, softly, as to not wake her up. He sighed. He really hated when she cried. He had seen her cry once when her ex broke up with her last year and he knew he never wanted to see her like that again. He hated that it had probably been what had happened that weekend that caused her such a distress.

He removed his hand and carefully pulled the blankets down, lifting her up a bit to pull the covers from under her body. Not surprisingly she stayed asleep the whole time until he got into the bed and made himself comfortable with her in his arms. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, a bit hesitantly at first as if deciding to greet him or go back to sleep.

She decided to greet him. She looked up at him, her eyes still filled with sleep. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back kissing the top of her head as he covered them both up from the winter's cold.

"When did you get back?" She asked, her voice still low.

"About an hour ago."

"You should have called, I would have picked you."

"Don't worry about it, Ace."

"I was going to wait up for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I ended up falling asleep," she said cuddling further into his side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. They stayed silent for a few minutes, then Rory looked up at him. "Are you hungry?"

"No, are you?"

"No, but if you were, I could warm up the food I got you."

"No, it's fine, I ate on the plane."

"Plane food sucks."

"Not when you travel first class."

"Ah yes, the luxuries of being rich."

He laughed. "One of many."

"By the way, Finn and Colin called,"

"Really, what'd they want?"

"Well, Finn proposed."

"Really?" Logan laughed.

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"What'd you say?"

"Yes of course! I mean, he's rich and exotic, not even you can beat that." She laughed.

"Well, as long as you have a reason, and what did Colin want?"

"Wanted to remind you of poker night next Friday."

"I'll call him back tomorrow. So who did you go out with?"

She looked up at him as he looked at her, her eyes were laughing at him. "Very subtle," she teased.

"Hey, I'm just wondering, you usually don't go to the pub by yourself."

"Jealous?"

"Never." He said in mock seriousness, his smirk giving him away.

"Well, if you must know, I went with Juliet and Rosemary for their Anti-Valentine's Day dinner."

"Juliet ate?" He asked surprised.

"No, she picked at her food, as per usual, but she did eat a carrot."

"That is a small miracle."

"It is!" Rory laughed.

"So Anti- Valentine's Day dinner huh?"

"Yeah, wallowing in the fact that they don't have boyfriends."

"Then why did you partake in it?"

"Nothing better to do," she shrugged. She looked down at her finger drawing circles on his chest, then back up. "I must say, girls are very bitter on SAD."

"SAD?"

"Singles' Awareness Day." She said seriously, causing Logan to laugh. "What?"

"I have never heard that one, Ace."

"That's what Juliet called it." She defended.

"So besides going to the pub, what did you do?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, ate breakfast, wrote a paper, invited some bikers over, had a party, then I went to the pub."

"Well, as long as you had fun."

"I did. What about you?" She asked, her eyes serious.

He groaned. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"But we will?"

"Later, much later. Right now, let's just keep it light."

"All right. Mom and Luke had fun." She said changing the subject. He silently thanked her by kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after you..."

"Left?" He finished.

"Yeah, we drove back here. Mom wanted to see what kind of dump I was living in now."

"And what did she think?"

"She's moving in next week."

Logan laughed. "I think the bed is big enough."

"That's what I said." She laughed back. "But she likes it. She loved our DVD collection. Stole a few by the way. I'll steal them back next time I'm in Stars Hollow."

"She stole our DVDs?" Our... god, he loved that word when they associated with things that had once belonged to them as a person, but now belonged to them as a couple, living together.

"She snuck them by me. It wasn't till I was looking for _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_ that I realized that she had not only taken that one, but along with a few others. How, I have no idea."

"Never underestimate a Gilmore," he muttered, making her laugh.

"Very true." He rolled over until she was on her back, and he was hovering over her.

"Rory, are you okay?" He asked seriously, knowing that by using her name she knew he was not kidding and didn't want a sarcastic reply.

"Why do you ask?"

"You sounded weird on the phone and..."

"What?"

"Dried tears," he whispered kissing her cheeks where the dried tears tracks still marred her pale skin. He watched her look away.

"You said you don't want to talk about it now."

He sighed and mated his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry about how this weekend ended. I..." He sighed, he didn't have the words to express what had been going through his mind when he was in that car with his father at the other end, steaming mad.

"It's not your fault, Logan."

"And it's not yours either." He said knowing where her mind was taking her.

"Your parents don't like me."

"I know," he said not even trying to hide the fact. His parents didn't like her and they had made it perfectly clear countless times.

"I'm your Lorelai, aren't I?"

"What?" He asked confused. She shook her head.

"Never mind."

"No, you know I hate it when people do that. What did you mean by that?"

She sighed. "When my mom got pregnant with me, my dad's parents blamed her for ruining the Hayden plan for my dad. How it was her fault that my dad never went to Princeton and couldn't put his life together, until recently that is."

"Rory."

"And I think that maybe your parents think that that's what I'm doing, ruining their master plan for you. I'm your Lorelai."

"No, you're not." He said shaking his head and kissing her softly before pulling back. "You're not, you're my Rory, my Ace. If anything, you're the one driving me to be better. It's my decision if I want to follow the master plan. And it's my decision on who I want to marry and who I don't. Not my father's, not my mother's, and not my grandfather's."

"Marry?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You said 'it's my decision who I want to marry and who I don't'."

"Rory." He could already see the teasing glint return to her eyes.

"You want to marry me."

He groaned, knowing full well that she was just trying to change the subject. "I'll admit," he started, "That I find myself looking more and more in that direction."

"Why do I sense a but here?" she asked still smiling.

"But," he continued, "We just got back together. After dating only for about a year, truth be told, I don't think we're ready for that step yet."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

She gave a short nod as if contemplating the words he had spoken. "I like that you think about us."

"Good." He looked at her seriously again. "I just want you to know that none of this is your fault, Rory."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. I don't want you doubting this relationship. I love you. Just because I'm new at this boyfriend thing doesn't mean I don't know what I feel for you."

She exhaled deeply, but nodded. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I..." She bit her lip. "I know it's not my fault, Logan, but..."

He groaned. "There shouldn't be a but."

"But I hate it when people don't like me, Logan. I just... I guess this is the only time that I wish I could use my last name and everything would be okay."

"Rory, I really don't give a fuck about what my parents think. They've controlled me all my life and this... us.. what we're doing, they aren't going to control that. Not now, not ever. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I don't want you crying over this anymore, I don't want to come home anymore and find out you've been crying."

"I wasn't..."

"Yeah, you were. I don't like seeing you cry, especially over something as stupid as what my father thinks."

"It didn't start off like that."

"What?"

"I was fine, coming home, showing my mom around. I was fine the rest of the weekend. I was busy and didn't let myself think about things and then, when I finally found that I had some free time and I had finished everything, I started making more Asia plans..."

He heard her trail off and watched her eyes water. He leaned down and kissed the wayward tear that slipped down her cheek. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, his nose rubbing her cheek.

"Rory," he whispered, pulling back to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." She smiled at him as his hand traced up her hip, up her waist and arms until he came up to the front of her shirt and slowly started to undo the buttons.

"I missed you too." She said as he undid another.

"Really?" He asked, undoing another.

"Really." Another.

"How much?" He asked as he slowly spread the two pieces of fabric apart and kissed her stomach slowly, making his way up.

"A lot." She whispered, arching her back upwards as he smirked against the side of her breast.

"Really?" He asked, his fingers tracing the outline of her pajama bottoms.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?" He asked looking up at her.

"One more 'really' and I'm going to turn around and go back to sleep." She threatened.

He smirked and kissed the middle of her chest before going up and looking at her, her blue eyes, usually light and sparkling with laughter, were now darker and clouded with lust. His smirk grew as he kissed her passionately, their tongues instantly rubbing up against each other, much like what her body was aching his own to replicate. He pulled away leaving her breathless and smirked once more.

"Really?"

She gave a smirk of her own before pulling him down for another kiss. No more words were spoken and he helped her out of the pajama top throwing it off the bed and onto the floor. His hands moving up to cover her breasts and caress them before he pulled away from her mouth and replaced his hand with his mouth, nipping, biting and finally taking her nipple into his mouth, repeating the movements, then moving onto the next.

She squirmed under him, her hands running up and down his back. He listened to her breath as it came out in short quick gasp when he fingered the pajama bottoms and pulled them off and threw them with her shirt. He smirked at the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear, but didn't say anything. Instead, he climbed back up her body and kissed her.

He kissed her softly, in apology for the weekend, letting his lips linger above hers before slamming them with his own, then kissed her roughly, in passion, with promises of tomorrow.

He felt her hands run down his chest and skim the fabric that lay on his hips before pushing them off. He kicked them off and let her wrap her legs around his waist. She reached over and opened the drawer to the nightstand next to the bed, her hand trying to blindly grab a condom, but not reaching. He smirked and kissed her softly before moving a bit off her, so he could reach in. He grabbed one from the box, closed the dresser and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She whispered. He nodded kissing her softly as she ripped open the package and took the latex condom out, dropping the empty foil paper onto the floor before rolling it onto him.

Her hands ran up his chest before wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling his down for a kiss before he thrust into her. She arched her back and lifted her hips meeting him thrust for thrust.

They left their eyes open, staring at each other, his forehead resting against hers, their breathing heavier. He felt her breath hitch and come out a bit quicker,

"Logan." She whispered, her nails digging into his back, her back arching. He sped up his thrusts. She breathed out his name, her nails digging in further. He thrust into her a few more times, grunting out his own release and laying on top of her. Her fingers were stroking his back, up and down, her nails raking, up and down.

"You got to let go." He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Don't wanna."

"I got to go throw this away."

She reluctantly complied, unwrapping his legs from his waist and arms from his neck, letting him get up from the bed and throw away the used condom. He came back and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She snuggled up to him, her back against his chest.

"Don't let go, Logan," she whispered.

"Never." He whispered back, kissing her bare shoulder and closeting his eyes. He would never let go of her. No matter what anyone said. She was his and he was hers. No one else would ever tear them apart.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I sort of had trouble with this story, I couldn't decided whether I wanted to have them have sex... or just leave it, sort of a sweet story with them just talking about it. But after much contemplation... I decided on the sex.

I'm not the best at writing it, and I'm sorry for that. But I won't get better unless I practice.

I got this idea after watching 'A Vineyard Valentine' and I sort of wanted to see what happened after Logan came back from London, but they never showed it. So here it is... well, my take on it.

Hope you enjoyed!

Review!

Kassandra


End file.
